Coming Home
Coming Home is a planned Christian drama film directed by Nick De Leon. The story was written and screenplay formated by De Leon loosely based on his time of athiesm and depression from 2009-2012. The story takes place in Green Bay, Wisconsin. Coming Home is loosely based on the true story of Nick De Leon (Nick Bruno in the film), who is played by himself. Parts of the story are real, while the rest if fictionalized, such as Nick being betrayed as a goth-emo kid, all the events take place in a one year time frame instead of three, and his parents aren't divorced in the film. Because this film is planned, it is unknown if it will ever be in production. Plot The film begins in the year 2013 with a contemporary church band performing the song "Our God Saves." When the song ends, Nick Bruno (Nick De Leon) goes up to the altar to give a sermon about his life prior to coming to church and how Christianity saved him. The main story begins in 2012 with Nick waking up late for school and is rushing to pick up clothes off the floor and wear them to school and leaving with a skateboard. When he arrives to class at 7:35 just five minutes late, the teacher recaps to him how many times he's been late for class and a student just next to him makes a joke about him saying he was at a sale at Hot Topic. Nick swears at him until the teacher breaks up the two. Throughout the class Nick sleeps a majority of the time. When class ends, the teacher stops him at the door to have a conversation about the problem. Nick hesitates to tell her about them so she tells him to try going to church cause she knows that he needs to be saved. She ends the conversation by simply giving Nick Ephesians 2:8 to read as an assignment for the weekend. When Nick returns, his parents hear about his numerous truancies and asks him why and about his problems. Like earlier, Nick hesitates to tell anyone of his problems. He goes up to his room and plans a runaway. Back in the kitchen, Nick's mother is stressed out about what he became in the school year. His father tries to cheer her up and call Nick down for dinner. There is no response and they go upstairs to his room. The window is open and Nick has disappeared into the night, causing Nick's mom to feel very depressed. They go back to the dinner table to talk about Nick and some of his problems from the past. During the flashback scenes it tells of the events of Nick's disability with Asperger syndrome being a factor towards the events of losing his best friend, Brady Schmitt. Other events include being cyberbullyed and having his show "The Nick Bruno Show" being cancelled by force by the Police Department, being rejected by Jennifer Santelli whom is a serious love interest, and his suicidal attempts. A major part in the flashback depicts Nick being accused of racism towards Black people and being sent to the office where he ends up sharpening a pencil and threatens to kill himself in front of the principal; leading him to be sent to a Phyciatric Hospital within the city. At the hospital, Nick makes friends with both a girl that is sent there for cutting herself (Mandy), and an emo kid (Dylan). The two influence Nick to be both emo, and to cut himself to relieve himself of stress. The conversation between his parents end. By this time a thunderstorm has occured and it is already 1 o'clock in the morning when Nick is weakened from the running (already 6 miles away from home). He falls to his knees and starts to cry, thinking to himself about his miserable life screaming. Suddenly a man looks out his window and notices Nick outside of his window. He opens the door asking Nick if he needs any help and offers him to come inside his house. The man turns out to be Pastor Kevin Friedmann of Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church who allows Nick to stay as long as he needs. The next morning Pastor Kevin's wife Andrea is making breakfast for their children Emily and Justin. The family has gotten up at about the same time as Nick. The family as well as Nick are gathered at the table where they recite "Luthers Morning Prayer" as well as a meal grace before eating, Nick feels awkward about it since he hasn't ever prayed in his life time. After breakfast, Pastor Kevin asks Jacob to give Nick a change of clothes so he can take him to the church where he talks to Nick about his faith. Meanwhile, Nick's parents meet up with his teacher to talk about Nick's problems 'Movie Bible Quote' "For it is by grace you have been saved, through faith-and this is not from yourselves, it is the gift of God." -Ephesians 2.8 Cast *Nick De Leon as Nick Bruno *Pastor Kevin Friedmann - The fictional pastor of the real Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church. *Andrea Friedmann - Pastor Kevin's wife *Justin Friedmann - Pastor Kevin's son, he becomes Nick's friend later in the film. *Emily Friedmann - Pastor Kevin's daughter *Jennifer Santelli - A crush of Nick Bruno Production From 2009-2012 Nick De Leon delt with depression because he lost his best friend, dating troubles, poor grades, pornography, cyberbullying, and loneliness despite a majority of it happening from 2009 to 2010. This also involved De Leon's show, the Nick De Leon Show being cancelled on March 17, 2010 which also brought him down. It also carried on to high school when De Leon gotten close with a girl he became friends with but was rejected. It was until July 8, 2012 when he started going to Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church. Since then he was able cope and escape depression. In 2013 De Leon talked about his depression in the 2013 documentary film NikeTube Goes Fifth. De Leon has been writting the screenplay for Coming Home since July 2013. Category:NikeTube Studios films Category:Christian films